


Loose Ends

by PrinceRNJ



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRNJ/pseuds/PrinceRNJ
Summary: Surrounded by devilish figures and the misguided, the kind will always be mistreated.
Kudos: 1





	Loose Ends

* * *

_People love to parade and adhere to the thought of **kindness**._

_But in the end it is **meaningless**._

_It is one of those things that just **sounds good** but realistically **ignorance** outweighs it._

_No one truly **cares**._

_Let it be such, you see...._

_Sometimes you never know the value of a moment until it becomes a **memory**._

_( ~~Maybe~~....... )_

_However..._

_Do not exclaim how powerful my presence was in the future._

_Do not heed my worth **thereafter**._

_It matters not **now** , that means it mattered **not** **ever**. _

_My **words**. My **kindness** and **being**. My **existence**._

_**Meaningless** , all of it._

_Let it be as it is now. As it always has been and should be._

" _ **A forgotten memory** , silent as if it it were never there."_

_Sayonara, Che._

* * *

— **RNJ**

**Author's Note:**

> Surrounded by devilish figures and the misguided, the kind will always be mistreated.


End file.
